Steps Away From You
by TheNobodyofNamine
Summary: Same characters as DR Revised Chihiro is a new transfer student at Sorano Academy. At her dorm, she meets: Lin the Artist, Ray the Musician,Takato the Player, Kisango the Flirt, and Haku the boy who's always holding Chihiro's hand. ChihiroxHaku


TheNobodyofNamine: Sorry about DR Revised, guys. But too much school work has been going on to get more originality. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy this story.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spirited Away. If I did, I would've made a sequel or something that wouldn't kill the original story. And if I did own it, I'd give Lin someone to love.**

**KEY****: (A/N: Not all of these will be in this chapter, but this is all for future reference) **

_**Nani/Nan?: What?**_

_**O namae wa?: What's you're name?**_

_**Nan nensei des ka: What grade are you in?**_

_**Okaasan/Haha: Mother**_

_**Otousan/Chichi: Father**_

_**Imoutosan/Imouto: Younger sister**_

_**Tomodachi: Friends**_

_**Watashi: I **_

_**Anata: You**_

_**Dare: Who?**_

Chapter One

_Chihiro's dream_

_Everywhere was pure white with specks of blue, as if Chihiro was standing on top of a cloud. There wasn't a single sound except echoes of quiet whispers that kept calling out Chihiro's name._

"_Who are you? How do you know me?" Chihiro would ask back._

"_I knew you since you were very small."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Good luck. Whatever you do, don't make a sound."_

"_Nani? I don't understand!"_

"_My name is…"_

"_Wait! Don't go! Please don't go. Please…"_

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open. She found herself in her room, lying in bed facing the ceiling. Chihiro's been having these kinds of dreams for five years and yet, she never knew why. There was always a voice that called out her name over and over again, like a broken record. And just about when the person tries to reveal their identity, Chihiro wakes up, in reality.

"Chihiro," her mother called from the kitchen. "Sweetie, it's time to get up for school!"

Chihiro moaned in agony. _'That's right.' _Chihiro thought. _'I start a new school today.'_

Chihiro dreaded this day all because of her new school. At her old school, Chihiro was always being made fun of and taunted for not real apparent reason. Starting today, started at a private boarding school called 'Sorano Academy' where she would be going to for the rest of high school and college, assuming that she would like it there. But the thought of going to school there and living there is what scared Chihiro. _Would I make friends there?_

Chihiro thought over the summer. _Or is it going to be the same?_

Chihiro finally threw her blankets of off her body and sat up on her bed, looking out the window. After thinking about some things, Chihiro got up and started to change into her uniform which was: a light gray blouse with a collar and short sleeves, a thin, light blue long sleeved jacket with cuffs that had two green ribbons to tie into a bow that would rest on her chest, and a light blue skirt that was lined with green at the bottom. And to finish everything up, a crimson hair band to tie back her hair. Chihiro looked at her reflection in the mirror. _This is as good as it's gonna get _she thought.

"Chihiro, do you have your luggage ready?

"Hai, okaasan!" Chihiro stared at her light blue suitcase. _Do I really have to do this? _Chihiro thought to herself. Chihiro gulped and grabbed her suitcase, and left her room, closing the door behind her.

_An hour later…_

Chihiro just kept looking out the window until she saw a large black gate.

"Here we are." her father said as he drove into the parking lot. In only one word, Chihiro could describe the school: BIG. It wasn't your average boarding school, Chihiro could tell that much. There was a fountain, right outside on the front lawn. Kids around Chihiro's age and older were roaming around school grounds, trying to find the right building to go to. Apparently, there were five main buildings, each about six stories high. Then, there was a science building (three stories), an art studio (four stories), a cafeteria (duh!), an auditorium, a music building (two stories, but very big), and two gymnasiums as far a Chihiro could count.

Her father finally found a parking spot. The three of them stepped out of the car as Chihiro's father pressed one of the buttons on his keys to open the trunk. Chihiro closed the car door and got her suitcase out of the trunk. "Chihiro, honey, I hope that you have a great time here." Her mother said as she kissed Chihiro's forehead. "If there's any troule, you can always call us, okay?" her dad said, looking nervous.

"Don't worry so much, otousan. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay then. We'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, honey!"

"Oh, okaasan, don't start crying. It'll be alright."

"You're right. Bye honey. Have a good time. Make some friends."

"I will. I love you."

"We love you too. Good bye, and take care."

As her parents drove away, Chihiro took out her acceptance letter. "Let's see…I have to go to Main Building One and then go to Reimei Hall."

Chihiro kept out her letter and started to walk towards Main Building One. She looked around and found that everyone was already with a friend and came to realize that she might be the only new student. _I really hope this is going to be a good experience. I hope I can at least make one friend._ Chihiro thought to herself. Chihiro looked up and read "Reimei Hall" written in red katakana. Chihiro nervously grabbed the handle of the front door and walked in and saw what looked like a never ending hallway full of doors. Chihiro took out her letter again and looked at the numbers painted on the doors.

"Hm…RH05...RH07...RH09...RH011...here it is, RH13."

Chihiro stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. "Relax, Chihiro." she told herself. Chihiro gulped and took hold of the doorknob. She took in another deep breath and slowly opened the door. Once it was open, a beautiful sound came out. Chihiro opened the door wider and found a boy, sitting down on a stool plucking the strings of a guitar. But it wasn't just the music he was playing that drew Chihiro in, it was also his hypnotizing green eyes. The boy stopped playing and looked up to see Chihiro's face. She could feel herself blush when his eyes met hers.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello. I'm the new girl and I was assigned to this dorm."

"Oh, well then, let me help you with your things." the boy got up and went over to Chihiro. "By the way, my name is Nigihayami Haku. O namae wa?"

"My name? It's Ogino Chihiro."

* * *

**TheNobodyofNamine****: Well, what do you guys think so far? I know it's a little…well boring right now. But don't worry, there will be some cute scenes later on. By the way, all the 'keys' in the beginning I actually learned from my recent Japanese class. I hope you readers will take the time to:**

**a. review**

**And/or**

**b. continue reading when I put up another chapter.**

**Thanks for taking the time to reading!**


End file.
